Perro leal
by BionicaRouge
Summary: "Tal vez, ¿no? Tal vez nadie lo iba a querer así, tanto como Kiba, tan fuerte como un gruñido al besarse, tan sutil como un lametón en el cuello. Pero no lo iba a esperar. No tan obvio, no tan fácil." / Oneshot. Este fic participa en el reto "Lo que nunca haría" del foro Secreto en el Valle del fin. ShinoXKiba.


**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, es de Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Aviso:** _Este fic participa en el reto "Lo que nunca haría" del foro Secreto en el Valle del Fin._

 **Personaje:** Shino, _realizando una cita romántica._

* * *

Kiba es un canino. De aquellos perros gruñones y fieles que se pegan a tus piernas para dormir. Te dan la patita, te muerden la mano, destrozan el papel higiénico y le echan la culpa al gato. Shino mira dentro de Kiba y sabe que es tan salvaje como parece, pero le gusta porque le lame la cara y le hace compañía cada que está nervioso —su corazón parece un enjambre de abejas molestas—. Si Kiba ladra, Shino lo aguanta y le deja desahogarse a gusto. Le acaricia el lomo, luego las orejas, le mira a los ojos y entonces las cosas se calman.

…

Hacía falta más que una pobre excusa para que dejara de gruñirle. Ya no era un cachorro que se contentaba con un hueso y una pelota. Era inaceptable. No lo iba a perdonar nunca.

—No sé por qué te enojas.

—Nunca me lo habías dicho. Que eras… marica. Homosexual. Gay. No sé ni cómo decirte.

Shino suspiró, exasperando a Kiba con aquella tranquilidad inmutable que le envidiarían los más fieros jugadores de póker. No le gustaba lo que decía; pero también entiende que es Kiba. Ya se tranquilizará. Y además era obvio.

—Soy Shino. No soy diferente.

—Tú eres la definición de diferente; te salen bichos por la piel, nunca te quitas los lentes, eres gay y… y eres distinto.

—¿Y qué importa? ¿Habría cambiado algo si te lo hubiera dicho? Había evidencia, no eres un idiota.

La pregunta asfixió, quemando como agua hirviendo —con hojas de laurel y tres _bolitas negras_ — y calló a Kiba como si le hubieran puesto un bozal. Bajó la mirada, rehuyendo de la respuesta que su garganta expulsaría en cualquier momento. La cúspide del cinismo.

—No.

—Entonces vete.

—¿Por qué vas a ir a una cita de todos modos? Nadie…

—¿Nadie me aceptará? —lo retó, con las manos en los bolsillos y las gafas de sol a medio puente de la nariz.

—Nadie te va a querer tanto…

No terminó la frase, y Shino sintió cómo sus insectos se inquietaban ante la duda. _Nadie te querrá como amante._ Sin satisfacerse por completo, vació la caja de espaguetis al agua. Kiba se largó sin decir nada más. Ya las palabras no importaban a menos que fuese para aclarar algo, y Kiba no quería aclarar nada. Ni a sí mismo.

 _Nadie va a querer tanto para aceptar tus diferencias._

A lo mejor era eso. Shino era de las personas más extrañas que había. A las chicas no les gustaba, ni a los chicos. A nadie en especial. Hinata era la única que se le acercaba y que le invitaba a pasar el rato. Kiba era el otro que le golpeaba en el brazo, hacía bromas sobre sus abrigos y le besaba de pronto, sin dejarlo procesar los coqueteos ni las despedidas.

Le quitó las hojas y las pimientas al espagueti —son pimientas, idiota, no _bolitas negras_ — y esperó que la pasta estuviera en su punto. Metió las manos de nuevo a los bolsillos, le temblaban y un molesto agujero se le abría en la boca del estómago. ¿Y qué si salía con alguien más? ¿Y qué derecho tenía Kiba a protestar? Que sí, que Shino sólo le hacía de comer a él. Carne seca y cartílago, _qué asco_. Pero no había exclusividad, y Kiba se lo demostró dejando que Tamaki le rascara detrás de las orejas. Buen perro, fiel. Ajá.

Que ya era hora de que saliera con una chica. Que lo demás habían sido juegos. Que eran hombres. Que Kiba no era gay.

—Pues yo sí, y saldré con un chico. —le dijo a la nada, esperando que la cita saliera bien, que le hiciera olvidar los colmillos de Kiba aferrados a su hombro.

 _Nadie te va a querer así, como yo una vez en aquella misión, cuando nos besamos y culpamos al alcohol._

Tal vez, ¿no? Tal vez nadie lo iba a querer así, tanto como Kiba, tan fuerte como un gruñido al besarse, tan sutil como un lametón en el cuello. Pero no lo iba a esperar. No tan obvio, no tan fácil.

…

Shino sabe que un día Kiba lo perdonará. Por no aceptar sus caprichos o por no ser lo suficientemente desinteresado en sí mismo para aceptar su relación de amigos y algo más. Shino sabe que aunque Kiba sea un canino —un perro leal—, volará hacia él como mariposa cuando tenga intenciones de volver. Y si no, qué bueno, que Tamaki tenga muchos hijos y que Akamaru aprenda a no ladrarle. Y si sí vuelve; habrá carne en el horno. Tocino en la estufa. Bolitas negras en el agua y albaca para adornar.

Mientras tanto, disfrutará la cita.

* * *

Malditamente tarde, pero subí el fic y acabé el reto :D

Dedazos, dudas y linchamientos por review. ¡Está corto! Sí, es todo lo que puedo hacer. xD Hasta luego y gracias por leer.


End file.
